


Wild World

by Jessie1020



Series: Wild world [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinky, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie1020/pseuds/Jessie1020
Summary: After the apocalypse, governments inevitably break down, and lawlessness takes over. This is the story of a little girl living in such a hedonistic paradise(This is 100% fantasy, don't condone any of it irl, and this is kinky as hell and I still don't know how to use the tag system.)





	Wild World

In the world after the end, there are no laws. It is an age of freedom unlike any seen before. Hedonism is the new norm, and most of the world's prudes died off because they couldn't handle it.

There is no “age of consent”, or “legal drinking age”. Most children lose their virginity before their fifth birthday, to either their parents, other relatives, the family pet, or even a stranger, and nobody has a problem with it, as it should be.

I walk down the main road of the village, through the bazaar. A three year old girl being mounted by a tame wolf catches my eye for a moment, but I move on just as her brother comes outside and begins licking the loyal pet's asshole.  
I walk beside the stalls of apothecaries, selling various narcotics, slave traders, auctioning their snuffmeat, and toy makers, selling to all ages amusements both innocent and carnal, among many other traders.

My older sister, the only family I have left, dressed me in my favorite outfit today: an intricate, non-restrictive rope harness; which was meant to draw attention to my naked assets instead of bind in bondage, a set of anal beads attached to a fake cats tail, and a cute, kitten ear headband~  
My sister, Lilith, is nineteen, and she's a bounty Hunter. I'm Pandora. I'm twelve, and I dance and sell my body for the cogs we use as currency now. 

My place of work is through the bazaar to the edge of town. The Auxiliary: a huge bar made from an abandoned military camp. The owner, Goldie, greets me as I walk up. She's probably pushing sixty, but she's still really hot. She kneels down and begins to finger my exposed preteen pussy, and gives me a French kiss. She's the closest thing to a grandmother I have. I moan into the kiss just before she breaks it. 

“So, how's my favorite little slut doing?”, She asks, giving me a warm smile. “Pretty good! Ready to go to work, Ma'am!”, I say. She giggles and walks me to the main barroom: the mess hall. Phobos, the bartender sees me and motions me over.  
“How's it going, pan?”, The twenty-something asks, “and can I get you anything to drink?” I giggle and lick my lips. “I'm great! And how about a gutter whore?”, I say. “Coming right up!”, He responds as he puts two cherries in a glass; the whore's fake tits, then a couple shots of vodka. He backs away, revealing his huge, flaccid cock. He puts the glass under the smooth, fair skinned shaft and begins to piss, stopping when the liquid is about a third of an inch from the top of the glass. He sets it down before grabbing an almost over filled strawberry flavored condom off of a hanging line behind him, empties half of it into the cup and leaves the other half in the condom, which he drapes over the side of the cup: the garnish. I usually drink a drink like this before every shift because the cum in the condoms hanging on the line behind the bar have aphrodisiac pills dissolved in them.

I smile, looking down into the cloudy liquid to be greeted with the reflection of my mocha skinned face and blue hair.

I belong here.

I down the drink and find a line of synthetic cocaine that Goldie left for me, along with a note. 

“Chastity isn't gonna be able to make her shift, it's her daughter's first cumbath tonight. Hope you don't mind to cover for her.”, It reads. 

I snort the line and walk to the pole. It's gonna be a long, fun night~


End file.
